A Star Wars Story
by TanoMaster
Summary: A Star Wars Story during the clone wars.


Devaron. The jungle planet of devaron was a peaceful and beautiful place; but then came the war. The light side vs the dark side. Each member is willing to survive. The light side wants are peacekeepers and are willing to be selfless to others who are in need of help in this time of war.

Duta. A 16 year old padawan learner has now become stronger with the force, he can control his emotions and defeat the persuasion of the dark side. His long pony tail held up as he wore a smart Jedi robe around him. He ignited his lightsaber. It was his daily routine training in the middle of Devaron. Duta controlled his pyshical actions as the gun shoots fired at him and he controllably blocked them fearlessly.

"Don't get too used to it" his teacher said. "You have to control your anger and let the force guide you". The teacher spoke very calmly so it wouldn't distract Duta from his training. His teacher got up and forced the gun shoots behind. "That's enough for today." "You need to get some rest now my padawan, the sun is rising down."

"Yes master" replied Duta as he put his lightsaber away. He took his belongings and followed his teacher to a Jedi temple that was located in Devaron. They went past big valuable statues and followed the trail across a deep river and carried on into the large door that stood beneath them.

"You remember how to open it don't you?" the teacher asked suspiciously.

"Of course I can master, I am able" replied Dust confidentiality and willing to use the force to guide him.

"Remember to stay focused, don't get distracted by anything else"

They both started to meditate and used their hand gestures to call the force to guide them. Amazingly the door was rising slowly and all the dust escaped like it had not been opened for years even though they opened it in the morning.

The door suddenly floated and stayed in a hook where is was kept and the temple was open.

"Well done, Duta" the teacher looked at him gracefully like it was his best student. They both crept inside the temple and in came the republic senators. Duta spotted a middle sized girl who wore a band over her head and she had a long dress which suited the colour of her hair. Duta started calmly at her. She just looked about his age; he started to fall for her, every second his love for her increased. The teacher looked suspiciously at Duta and caught a glimpse of his eye looking at one of the senators.

"Hey! What are you doing?" whispered the teacher.

"Oh nothing master I was just looking at...the temple!" he replied trying to find a good excuse.

"It's that girl isn't it, don't let that love mind of yours take your life away; this is not the Jedi way to fall in love with somebody."

"I'm sorry master," he apologized, "It won't happen again."

The teacher looked at Duta for a few good seconds, "Good. "They both came towards the senators. There was a tall woman with white powder on her face.

"Good afternoon Senator Primiya" greeted the teacher.

"Good afternoon general, when are we going back to Corusacant." she spoke, "I have a meeting with the senate in about 4 days maximum and I must get there in time."

"I promised the clone commanders are coming to get you all, be patient." commanded the teacher.

"Well they better hurry I do not want to be late like this, it will be highly disrespectful and embarrassing." explained the senator.

"You won't be late I promise you that" repli D the teacher frustrated with her moaning.

The 5 of them stood like slugs waiting for a republic cruiser to arrive. Nothing. Nothing came and the time was ticking.

"Where are they?" moaned the Senator.

"They might have had a delay or something, if your that desperate I will contact them". he took out his communication device and pressed one of the buttons. It revealed nothing.

"Commander Reth are you there?" "hello?"

the teacher put his head up and looked at the frustrated senator.

"Well, are they even turning up? "Master yoda put us into this mess and I can't be late!" spat Primiya disgustingly.

"There not responding. It might just be a communication loss or something." he sighed.

"What!" "Why don't you contact your useless Jedi friends to help you."

"That won't work because the signal won't respond."

"Great, I'm stuck in this smelly planet with these 'so-called' peacekeepers, great what a day for me!" Primiya stamped the floor and her head was flooding with pure anger.

Zuta thought she had anger issues and he wanted to speak up to the stressy senator.

"Be patient Senator" he replied.

"Patient?" she screamed. "I already have been patient for 2 whole days and I know for a fact and nobody is coming to help as at all, so if you say 'patient' one more time I will"-

"Enough!" the teacher exclaimed furiously.

He looked at Primiya and walked up in front of her. "We all don't like waiting her just like you do, so don't shove your feelings in front of our faces, because it's frustrating and you have no right because nobody else is having g a strop!" demanded the teacher. You could tell he was all over it for her.

Primiya sighed at looked back at him. "Fine." She walked out if the temple. The teacher looked back at her miserable walking. "Wait here look after these senators." He followed Primiya out in the open of Devaron.


End file.
